The other Dark One
by Neon la'Shadow
Summary: based after JakX. Daxter's sick, there's a monster loose in the wastelands and the wastelanders are even scared of it. . . i mean Her.  ooo intriguing. Sorry on HIATUS. review if u want me to continue.


Prologue.

#Dax slouched. His orange fur was sopping wet as he stood sentry on his best friend, Jak's shoulder. Sig smiled over at them. Sitting in the waste lands, in an open dune runner in the middle of one of its rare storms wasn't Dax's cup of hot coca. Ashlan stood high above them at the top of the cliff keeping an eye out for metal heads *static crackle* "Jak. There coming. 2 miles and closing fast. There heading for the cave. Sig, you were right." her static voice crackled out of the walkie-talkie in Jak's hand.

He lifted it to the mouth of the orange creature on his shoulder "Roger that" the ottsle replied and Jak looked up at the two blue eyes surrounded by orange fur on his shoulder. Dax rolled his eyes and leapt to the gun turret. Modified for his paws Dax smiled as he sat in the relative cover from the rain.

#Daxter stood atop the Naughty Otsle bar as Tess roamed around the room taking drink orders from the drunks. Business was booming lately after the final defeat of the metal heads and dispensation of the crimson guard. Jak sat at the bar with a drink in hand. Choice of the night . . . Beer! ". . ." silence. Jak barely spoke anymore. The light and dark eco in his body was causing more unseen problems rather than the original outbursts of anger or giddy happiness. Rather he was aggressive, passive or just, almost not there. There wasn't much more to him anymore. Dax checked out another tight muscled babe before he turned to his best friend. "You gota stop running" Jak mumbled looking blurry eyed at Dax. He had been letting the dark eco run through his body, it allowed him to get drunk faster "that's what Samos says. Dax?"

Dax smiled at his besty "your not running, your just looking for freedom. And a little more booze" he said and Jak smiled. Sighing he blinked and Dark Jak was gone.

"Your right Dax" Jak said and Dax (drama queen as always) gave him a look of mock horror. "i'm running out of freedom. Mission after mission, my father . . . my heritage." as Damos's son Jak had inherited the throne of Spargus city. Sig had taken over for now but he insisted at every opportunity for Jak to take over. "i'm out of freedom"

Dax patted Jakes's hand sympathetically. Inside Dax smiled, only he could get Jak to speak in full sentences. Not even Kira could. "thats ok, at leas your not 2 feet tall and covered in excess body hair." Dax said laughing. Jak pushed the empty tankard away and stood up as Dax jumped to his shoulder. "Night Tessie-poo!" he called as they passed Tess. She waved her fingers as they exited through the staff door. In the back were several storage rooms, one which had been converted to a bed room for the two hero's. Instead of going in though Jak climbed the stairs to the roof. After the last 'save the world' fiasco, Jak had become his original mute self just like he had been back in Sandover. As they moved to the centre of the roof, Dax jumped off his friends shoulder. There was a large machine in the middle of the roof that Jak stood before. It looked like a power generator but for the two thick poles that protruded from it then bent downwards at right angles. Griping onto them Jak changed into Dark Jak with his usual raww. The dark eco surged out of him as Dax sighed. He would never be rid of it all.

He remembered Jak's first words when Dax had found him at last in Praxis's prisons _"I'm gona kill Praxis!"_ Dax shuddered, he hadn't found his friend fast enough. Dax looked down at his (adorably cute) fuzzy body ~i'd stay this was if it would fix Jak. I'd stay like this forever~ he had found Jak, two years too late.

#Below the earth some miles out from the city something stirred. It lay in the middle of a large domed cage. As _it _moved its metallic hair slid along the ground. It was clothed in a large sack that was as filthy as the dirt it lay upon. The creature shifted again as _it's_ eyes snapped open. Purple irises glowed in the darkness. It stared at the dark precursor that stood on the other side of the bars _"your mine!" _it hissed and bloodlust flashed in its eyes.

The dark precursor moved into the limited light. Its twisted body was torn and damaged "no my sweet, you are mine" it replied and lifted the remote it held. Pushing the button the creature in the cage screamed in pain. Throwing its head back a collar was revealed around its throat.

#The artificial lights flickered above Daxter's head as he shivered. He wasn't sick, he was never sick. "A-CHOO!" Daxter sneezed so hard he fell from his bed. Ok, he was sick. Jak was still in the shower as Dax sniffled, he looked around and dismissed his pants. "hay Jak!" he called out "gona stay at Tess's tonight" with that he scurried out the door not waiting for an answer.

Tess tutted as she bustled around Dax "you should get Jak to take you to Vin" she said and he jumped to his feet.

"NO! No no no no! Jak can't know!" he cried. Tess looked him over as he thumped back down with another sneeze. He looked imploringly at her "I'll go to Vin, but on my own" he mumbled and pulled on a set of pants Tess had made him "just please keep Jak out of this?"

Tess scratched behind his ears "ok sweetums". Outside Dax shivered worse than ever, hover vehicles passed over head as he made his way to Vin's (annoying to get to when your two feet tall) lab.

Dax kicked the door again as he waited for Vin. A speaker crackled above Dax's head "who's … who's there?"

Dax rolled his eyes "I'm two feet tall, furry and everyones favourite ranga! Why don't you guess?" the door rattled and opened a little.

"Dax? Where's Jak? He hasn't become stuck with the invisibility again has he?" he said (not looking down of corse) "where are you guy's?" he asked scratching his head with a screwdriver.

Dax slumped against the door "down here Vin. He called and pushed his way in "A-A-CHOO!" as he sneezed he flew backwards into a large metal table. His head hit with a cracking noise against the leg. Rubbing his head Dax looked up at Vin "i'm sick".

Vin nodded his head vigorously "yes yes I can see that" he replied kneeling "Aspirin? anti-inflammatory? Phenergan?..." he started blathering on.

Dax sighed and crawled up the table leg, the artificial lights were giving him a headache which wasn't helping. "Anything Vin just be a doctor and give me something!".

Vin jumped at Daxter's pleading tone "well i'm not really a doctor, i'm a scientist, a lab technician, a... a..." Doubtless to his own ramblings he rushed to a computer desk and opened a random compartment. Grabbing a box he moved over to Dax "cold and flu tablets... now what dosage?" Vin mumbled.

*thinking hard* (flash back)

Sandover, seven years before Dax became an ottsle. *"Help! Help!" an 8 year old Dax cried for help as he shifted . . . he was stuck in a well. He looked up and took a deep breath calling for help again "Help!" still looking up Dax realised the sun had gone out. Blinking he realised someone was looking down at him. For almost an hour he had been stuck. His saviour looked down with crystal blue eyes, unruly blond hair with green roots framed his face. "hi" Dax called giving the stranger a smile "could you help me please?".

The face disappeared and Dax waited in the half light. Dax shivered _'he's not coming back'_ he thought. Then from above a tapping started. Looking up Dax saw the boy's face again. He lowered a bucket down towards Dax. Clinging for dear life Dax began climbing as the boy pulled the bucket back up. As Dax passed the lip of the well he tumbled to the grass. He smiled at the boy and breathed a thanks. He held out his hand to shake and waited. The boy didn't move to take his hand. Dax frowned "what's wrong?" he asked and the boy shuffled his feet.

"i'm not meant to be out here, or talk to anybody" the boy answered looking around. Looking back at Dax he took the red heads hand "i'm Mar".

"Mar?" Dax repeated looking the by over and the boy nodded "Na!' he said and the boy looked hurt "i'm not gona call you that, i'll just call you Jak" the boy smiled and nodded. Daxter raised an eyebrow "don't talk much?" as Jak shook his head Dax Sneezed. He and Jak walked along Sandover beach. As they neared Sandover itself Dax began to shiver uncontrollably. Jak worried took his new friends hand and led him to a house.

"What in the name of the precursors?" Samos cried as Jak led Dax inside. Jak cringed as Samos loomed over him "what have I told you?".

Jak looked up at him calmly "my friend Daxter is sick" he said and Daxter sneezed loudly still shivering.

Samos shook his head "friend? oh well. I guess you have been here long enough" Samos said and helped Dax to a pile of cushions in the corner. For 5 days Dax had battled hypothermia, drastically sick Jak had stayed with him until he was ok again. During that time it was as if Dax had an older brother, family. Jak kept him warm, brought him his food.

Dax's thoughts came back to the present. Jak would do it all again if he found out about Dax. Dax wasn't going to let him find out, Jak was needed, Jak needed freedom. No Jak didn't need another anchor. Jak couldn't know.

*Sudden flash* (flash back)

Jak and Daxter standing near the pool of eco on Misty Island.

Daxter falling.

- (end flash backs)

"give me the dosage for a 16 year old boy" Dax said trying to stifle another sneeze.

Vin looked at him doubtfully "but compared to your size..." Vin tried to think of the reaction that a human his size would have to a dosage of that size.

Dax shook his head "i'v said it before, I wasn't always this size." he mumbled "once... almost five? Yea five years ago, I was humanoid. Then... then I turned into this. I used to be 16." Dax stood up as Vin placed a shot glass full of water beside him. Vin placed 2 tablets in his paw. Dax looked at there size and swallowed them one at a time. He stood still as he waited for the pills to take effect. The muscles on Dax's arms (or paws) clenched and his stomach cramped. Crumpling in on himself he fell of the table. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

#1 month later: Dax sat on Sig's shoulder and avoided looking at Jak. It had been gradual. Daxter had begun to go on more and more missions without Jak. Jak worried had confronted his furry friend. Lots of shouting and screaming later Dax had gathered his stuff and moved into Tess's room. Jak shook his head and came back to the present "so Jak goes in the front gun's blazing as distraction 1. Dax goes through the ventilation as distraction 2. Sig goes in the back as distraction 3 and Ashlan, already inside in disguise nabs the goods during the confusion. Then you all rendezvous at your separate locations to be picked up by Jinks." Torn said and looked around at us "any questions?" Jak shook his head.

"Don't worry Torn" Dax said from high up on Sig's shoulder as Torn looked directly at Jak "Jak has to get out or Kira will go in after him." Jak looked at Dax eyebrow raised "i'll just let it slip he's been avoiding Samos" Dax winked and Jak gave a small smile as everyone laughed. As we walked out Dax hesitated then jumped from Sig's shoulder to Jak's. Jak looked at him silently asking ~what was with the hesitation?~ Dax shrugged "why does Sig have to be so tall?".

Jak smiled and hopped on his hover vehicle.

3 hours later: "Success!" Dax cried as he jumped onto Tess's bed. "unless you count my tail nearly being cut off" he said as an after thought. Tess looked at him worriedly as he gripped his furry stomach.

"Dax tell me whats wrong" He looked at her and smiled shaking his head. Tess sighed.

Daxter turned to her "Tess I... I can't" he said trying to crush the feeling of pain in his stomach. "not yet" he added as he got up and walked away.

#Deep in the earth the dark precursor slept. The empty bottle of rum lay empty at its feet. Not far off metal hair and purple eyes glinted with malice in the dark. Their owner crouched behind the bars of its prison. _She_ was angry, strong and... _She_ wanted out. As she stood a smile formed on her lips. It was a dark smile that promised pain. The potato sack rustled in the dark. Her 4 inch metallic hair clinked in the silence. The purple irises in black eyes glittered dangerously. _She _had been waiting a long time for this. As the creature stepped up to the bars of its cage it ran a clawed finger along the rusted metal. In the resounding screech the dark precursor flinched then settled. So deep asleep. The beast woman smiled as she broke the lock and approached the precursor. "Your mine". Was all she said. Behind the precursor another pair of eyes glowed green in the dark as the beast woman smiled in their direction.

#Outside of Spargus the beast woman ran out of the cave and into the moonlight. The soft rays comforted her as she climbed the sand dunes. Sliding down a steep dune her feet splashed into cold water. With no shoes the water flowed over her bare skin. Wading deeper the cold water around her turned black. From her right she heard a gasp. Behind a part of the cliff that jutted out a man stared at her. She screamed an animalistic scream and he ran. She was after him instantly, it was a hunt. His scent followed him making him easy to track. Easier than catching Kanga Rats. She found him pressed into a crevice in the cliff, cowering in the dark.

He watched the demon approach. Its silver hair dripped with a black liquid, her black and purple eyes glowed in the dark. Sickly grey skin seemed to shimmer in the dark. Small black horns peaked out just behind her hair line. "Don't... Don't kill me please" he begged and she smiled. Long canine teeth protruded over her lip.

"Oh I don't intend to" she said in a grating voice. "that is, if you give me what I want" she said and the man noticed hovering over her shoulder almost 10 yards away two green eyes glowed in the dark. He nodded and listened as she gave him specific instructions. "you are to have what I want but moon rise tomorrow night." She said and the man turned to run to his dune runner. Before he had taken three steps he was yanked back. A shock of pain went through his back. Swinging around he saw her lift her clawed hand to the light of the moon. Beads of blood rolled down each of the wicked claws "oh and do remember. If your late... I _will_ kill you" she said and turned away from him. The man stared for another second before turning and running away full pelt.

The beast woman looked into the dark as the two green orbs seemed to slide along the wall towards her. "I'll need a name now" she said and the glow of the orbs flickered. The beast woman looked at them and sighed. "Well fix you, don't worry Eivel."

if you looked at the two orbs of light right then you would have noticed that as they flickered they didn't flicker, but blink. The eyes seemed to smile on their own trying to comfort the beast.


End file.
